Among some web sites which allow visitors to view various items (e.g., products), the visitors are presented reviews of the items along with descriptions of the items. In some instances reviews of item providers (e.g., merchants) may also be available for examination. In the absence of malicious reviewers, a cumulative rating for an item (or item provider) by a large number of reviewers tends to increase the accuracy of the cumulative review.